robloxian_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Minigames
In 2005, when ROBLOX was in beta, the concept of places was unthought of. Players would instead play minigames and earn ROBLOX Points, until ROBUX began circulation in 2007. List of original minigames *Bridge It!: This game might have been to build a bridge to get across to another point. *Bridge It! #2: Basically the same as it's original, except you walk diagonally and it's much longer *Contain it!: In this, balls would drop and you would have to catch them on a baseplate (probably moving) *Beat The Lions: In this, you might have had to run from lions. It was very popular staying on Top Games for a while *Dangerous Driver: This might have been an attempt at a driving game *Block It!: In this, you might have had to block balls from getting to a certain point *Block It! #2: This has not been found, but exists *Block It! #3: In this, more balls were added *Ground Environment: It would be like modern day terrain. It is unknown what you would do in it, but a harder version was made *Fend Off Bots: This might have been the first Sci-Fi game. It also received a Spawn mode later on *r5ain: This might have been the first attempt at rain *Tank: Might have been the first Military game *Balance #1: This is one of the few places from Summer 2005 to have a description. In it, you had to balance parts on a scale and try to keep it balanced. You got more Roblox Points for the fewer parts you used. *Steer The Spheres #2: In it, you would control a ball to get into a red goal. It had a description, like Balance #1 when they were top games (Note: Steer the Spheres was mentioned in the News box on July 9, 2005. It was "our hardest contest yet" and described as "It's like mini-golf where you can change the course.") *Other ones that remain a mystery are Pioneer Home, backyard adventure, Tank Ram Car, and more. Rankings With the ROBLOX Points you would get, you would get in the rankings, which were taken off by April 2006, when ROBLOX was revamped. Trivia *Woodgie still exists, last being on March 6, 2009. His ID is 90. His description reads: "i made it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO! HOO! i am top player " *elvisarea51, who got on the board at one point, had his username fuse with the points he had in a glitch. *At the bottom of the page, it featured the slogan "Try ROBLOX today, It's free!". "It's free!" would later be added to the ROBLOX TV Ad and become a meme within the ROBLOX community. *Beat The Lions was really popular, staying at Top Games for almost a week. *The News Box on the top of the page chronicles the "contests" as they called them. *The minigames were called "contests" as noted in the news box. *The latest players to be online that were on the leaderboard are William, elvisarea51 and Matt, all of them being on as recent as September 2016.